evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Wondercolts/Deleted scenes
Twilight Sparkle/Sunset Shimmer duet * Made: June 2002 Transcript : Puppy Spike: growls : Sci-Twi: Maybe she has news about my scholarship. It's never too early to get started on the rest of your life, Spike. And it's not like I have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep. : Sci-Twi :: I've walked through all these halls before :: I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh :: There's nothin' in this school that I don't know :: In every class, my grade's the best :: The highest score on every test :: I think that means it's time for me to go :: I know there's more that's out there :: And I just haven't found it yet :: I know there's more that's out there :: Another me I haven't met : Shimmer :: Everyone here likes who I am :: And it's not from a magic spell's command, oh-whoa-oh :: My friends look past the things I've done before :: But still I miss those quests :: The mythic creatures, magic tests :: High school's great, sure, but who am I anymore? : Sci-Twi :: It's not that I'm ungrateful or trying to succeed :: But there's something left still missing, something that I need : Shimmer :: I know there's more that's out there :: Maybe folks that need my help :: I know there's more that's out there :: Because I've seen it for myself :: There's only so much this town can offer :: And I'm not saying that's so bad :: But I know there's more that's out there :: 'Cause it's a life that I once had : Sci-Twi :: Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls :: So much to learn, I can't see it all : Shimmer :: This town is home, this school is safe :: But how can I be home and still feel out of place? : Sci-Twi :: And I know there's more that's out there :: Another world to explore : Shimmer :: And I know there's more that's out there :: Am I wrong for wanting more? : and Sunset Shimmer :: And I can't wait for it to happen :: But what it is I cannot say :: I just know there's more that's out there :: And it's calling out my name :: And I'm searching for the answer :: 'Cause I feel I've lost my way :: I may not know what's really out there :: But I'll find out someday! :: I'll find out someday... Sunset and Twilight in the café * Made: July 2003 Transcript : conversing : Twilight Sparkle: Sunset? Why did you wanna meet? Is something wrong? : Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. Maybe, I guess. It's just... there's this big competition coming up at school and everyone's looking forward to it, and I am, too, I guess. It's just kind of... ordinary and... not very... : Twilight Sparkle: Magical? : Sunset Shimmer: sighs After studying magic in Equestria and traveling to a different dimension and making friends and defeating evil, I kinda need more than intramural sports. : Twilight Sparkle: Have you talked to the others about it? : Sunset Shimmer: Sort of. But I don't want them to think I don't support them, or want CHS to win. It just makes me wonder if there's... more for me back home? : Twilight Sparkle: In Equestria? Well, there's definitely more magic there. But there's magic here now, too. : Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, but, I don't understand it and even if I did, Vice Principal Luna wants me to keep it away from the competition as much as possible. : Twilight Sparkle: Well, it's up to you. As long as the portal is open, you can come back to Equestria whenever you want. : beat : Sunset Shimmer: Uh, I got it. You can pay me back when I come to see you. Alternate hallway scene * Made: September 2002 Transcript : Rarity: I can't believe our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep! : Rainbow Dash: You're saying that Twilight's gonna play against us? She'd never do that! : Fluttershy: Our Twilight wouldn't. : Sunset Shimmer: angrily Our Twilight's a princess in Equestria where magic doesn't randomly pop up during pep rallies and costume changes! breath I'm sorry. I know how important the Games are to all of you, but the magic over here is so frustrating! It makes no sense! : Rainbow Dash: Aw, you'll figure it out. : Sunset Shimmer: I'm not sure I want to. : Applejack: Whaddaya mean? : Sunset Shimmer: Well, I keep thinking that magic should behave here in the way it does in Equestria. But maybe what I really need to do is go back. : Fluttershy: You mean leave us? : Sunset Shimmer: Of course I don't wanna leave all of my friends, but I don't wanna spend my whole life wanting things to be different than they are. : Pinkie Pie: Sounds to me like trying to control magic for the Friendship Games is stressing you out. : Rarity: Oh, Sunset, Vice Principal Luna only asked you to try your best. I'm sure she never meant to put any undue pressure on you. : Applejack: That's right. Why don't ya just wait until after the Games, then we can all take a look at the magic over here together. If you still wanna go back after that, we won't stand in your way. : beat : Sunset Shimmer: sighs Alright. I mean, I am already on the team. I wouldn't wanna let everyone down. : The Equestria Girls: cheering Alternate ending * Made: March 2004 : music playing on headphones : Indigo Zap: I don't care what Principal Cinch says. It's been more fun gettin' to know everyone at CHS than it ever was playing against 'em. : Dean Cadance: Crystal Prep is definitely going to be a different place now. : Puppy Spike: Hey, Twilight, any idea who you wanna sit next to on the way back? I already have a waiting list. : Sunset Shimmer: It's actually kinda nice to know I have someone at CPA I have so much in common with. : Sci-Twi: And it's nice to know that CHS is a place where I can always find the Magic of Friendship. : Sunset Shimmer: I bet you'll be able to find it at Crystal Prep pretty soon, too. : beat : Applejack: Sunset So now that the portal's back open, I guess you can finally head off to Equestria. : Rarity: Yeah. Now you can go and have all of those magical adventures you were after, Sunset. : Sunset Shimmer: Well, I guess it's pretty obvious I don't need to go all the way to Equestria for that. : Fluttershy: Still, I'm sure it'll be nice to get back to where magic is predictable. : Sunset Shimmer: I guess. : Pinkie Pie: Even though you finally figured out all our magic comes from the things that makes us such good friends. Wahoo! giggles : Sunset Shimmer: Actually, I've been thinking about it. I know the magic in Equestria's dependable, but there's something cool about not knowing what it's gonna do next. : Rarity: Oh. Well, that's certainly the case here. : Sunset Shimmer: And after everything we just went through, I feel like not knowing something isn't always so bad. It gives ya something to work for. : Rainbow Dash: So, what're you saying? : Sunset Shimmer: Equestria has a magic all its own. But this place does, too. Someone has to figure out how it works here and it may as well be me, so... I guess I'm saying... I've decided to stay. : The Equestria Girls: cheering : Fluttershy: Yay. : Sunset Shimmer: Of course, I will have to go back to Equestria for a visit. I think Twilight's gonna wanna hear about the other her. : All: laugh